heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Berserk Button/Gallery
Images Spejson Angry.png|Spejson's berserk button after Solaris told about incident from New Year's Eve Stork angry at Finn.png|Stork raging at Finn for selling Condor to other ship. Spoiler32.png|Gumball's berserk button over people posting spoilers for The Screamening on Elmore Plus. The Loud House Get the Message 2 Lori.jpg|Lori Loud's Berserk Button when she catches her brother, Lincoln in her room. Nemi raging at Ofelia.png|Nemi Montoya raging at Ofelia Shero's rage.png|Shero's berserk button, raging at Riza telling about events which caused a failed evening party Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable finally snapping as Kim's relationship with Eric blossoms, piqued when Bueno Nacho becomes overcrowded with a horde of kids and snatches the reporter's microphone. Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward's berserk button, furiously yelling at SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday morning. Queen Novo becoming enraged MLPTM.png|Queen Novo finally snapping Twilight Sparkle for trying to steal her magic pearl. Twilight_Sparkle_snaps_at_Pinkie_Pie_in_rage_MLPTM.jpg|Twilight Sparkle's berserk button, snaps in rage to Pinkie Pie that she is better off without friends like them. Patrick rage.png|Patrick Star flying into a rage after Spongebob Squarepants calls him “tubby”. S12e21_51.jpg|Stewie Griffin's berserk button, throwing a temper tantrum after Peter and Chris accidentally broke the TV that Stewie was watching while playing Unga Bunga. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield losing his temper with Odie getting all the attention and he knocking Odie's ball and accidentally destroys the house. ChannelChasersPt1-591.jpg|Mr. Turner's pissed off, after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. 108 00037.jpg|Cartman's berserk button, losing his temper with Kyle over getting him "Ants in the Pants" instead of Red Mega Man because they were all sold out Powerpuff rage.gif|Powerpuff Girls pissed off with Mojo Jojo for stealing the candy. Hurricane_Neddy_57.JPG|Ned Flanders' berserk button, when he finally snaps at his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson after they crudely rebuild his house. Buttercup_punching_Manboy.png|Buttercup's berserk button, furiously attacks Manboy for calling her "Princess". Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h57m45s849.png|Jeff the Spider's berserk button, finally snapping at his father, Billy for being a really horrible father to him. What-.png|Robin and Cyborg pissed off, after failing to stop Cinderblock, prompting Cyborg to quit the Titans. RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles becomes pissed off at Angelica for wrecking his home office. Cosmo Angry.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian's berserk button Professor Utonium mad with Miss Keane.PNG|Professor Utonium ranting deliriously, that he would never date Miss Keane who didn't believe his stories. Bang_Bang.jpg|Jenny Wakeman's losing her temper, after finding out that her mother wouldn't let her go to the fair as a robot. B784594D-F52E-49A0-9286-C7F8273A345D.png|Hera is angry at Ezra, Sabine & Zeb for continuing the search for Kanan behind her back, disobeying a direct order & putting their lives at risk Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn-Fletcher pissed off at Candace for throwing a wild party. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.jpg|Francis pissed off for constantly being mistaken for a lady and gets into a fierce argument with some flies. Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway snorting with rage after Maggie removes her hat, allowing her to bust them out of their prison. Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph enraged at Arrow for being called a reject. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Tiger growling with rage at Chula after he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury after finding out his brother lost Angelica. John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted for making him abandon Laurie in favor of him. Mr. Incredible angry.PNG|Bob Parr's berserk button, pissed off about Dash's future. cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg|Flint Lockwood pissed off about food falling like gravity, after his father disowned him at a restaurant. Lightning's rage about re-fixing the road.jpg|Lightning McQueen's berserk button, ranting about being stranded in Radiator Springs and re-fixing the road. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Hiro Hamada enraged when Prof. Callaghan reveals that he started the fire that killed Tadashi and escaped himself with the help of Hiro's micobots, meaning his brother sacrificed himself for nothing. Mavis shout at her Father.jpg|Mavis' berserk button, after Johnny left. When Dracula comforts her heartbroken daughter, but she faces at him by shouting "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!". The-Last-Kiss-the-last-kiss-10541669-500-375.jpg|Michael's berserk button is hit, and lashes at his girlfriend, Jenna about wanting to go back with Kim. Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3987.jpg|Max Goof's berserk button, ranting about his father dragging him to Lester's Possum Park. Guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8735.jpg|Star-Lord's berserk button ranting deliriously, after finally discovering what Cheers is. Woody_yelling_at_Buzz.jpg|Woody finally snapping and yelling at Buzz who still believes that he is a real space ranger. I'm Mrs. Nesbitt.jpg|Buzz Lightyear ranting deliriously after finally discovering that he's a toy. Anya Dmitri arguement.jpg|Anastasia berserk button after finding out that Dimitri lied to her from the beginning. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-1296.jpg|Sam Parrish's berserk button, pissed off with Alan Parrish about going to Cliffside. Benjamin Mee's raging breakdown.png|Benjamin Mee's berserk button, telling Dylan Mee that it's a good dream, got cool animals in it and really good people. IMG_0400.GIF|Edward Elric berserk button when someone calls him shrimp, shorty, or little 9WUYqrM.gif|Chi-Chi's Berserk Button when Marron her call grandmother. Drake Parker getting mad.PNG|Drake Parker's berserk button, and yells at Josh Nichols after the foam finger argument by shouting, "I'm moving out!". Will Hunting flipping out in rage.PNG|Will Hunting's berserk button, pushes and yells at Skylar and curses at her, before telling her that he doesn't love him. 4 1329424367.jpg|Sam Cahill's berserk button, lashing at his wife, Grace in the kitchen and he starts to destroy it. Grace can't pass her husband, because of his rage is too loud, he becames manic depression because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. Dan furious.PNG|Dan seething with fury, after finding out that Alice wants to hit her. Dragon_Ball_Z_Battle_of_Gods_01.jpg|Vegeta's berserk button is hit when bulma is attacked by Beerus. Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin's berserk button, when she rages at Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's Internet show and grounds them again. Takemeout_344.jpg|Benjamin Sisko's berserk button, pissed off at Odo for regenerating at the baseball game in the holosuite. GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan's Berserk Button when he powers up to Super Saiyan after Spopovich attacks his girlfriend, Videl and almost crushes her head. Hardtime_209.jpg|Miles O'Brien's berserk button, when he snaps at Molly for pestering him and he almost hits her. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3989.jpg|King Triton's berserk button pushed when Sebastian accidentally blurts out about Ariel rescuing Eric from drowning. Sunset Shimmer exploding in anger EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer furious with Twilight Sparkle, as she's telling her that she put her friends' lifes in danger. hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg|Phil furiously attacking the Fat Thebian for insulting his training of Achilles. hagrid_berserk_button.png|Hagrid's berserk button when Uncle Vernon insults Albus Dumbledore Thomas Is Angry And Rude To Vinnie.png|Thomas' berserk button, standing up to Vinnie to protect his friend, Philip. Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9424.jpg|Robin's berserk button, when he tells Batman that he doesn't need his help after a harsh argument with him about Poison Ivy's kiss being poison. Eduardo's Savage Intimidating Rage At Terrence.png|Eduardo stands up and says to Terrence "I am no scaredy-baby!" Penny Ling Rage Fighting With a Bat.png 640pxPromPanic2 copy.png|Carrie White going mental at the prom, killing all of the students with her telekinesis. Wednesday Gets Rough.PNG|Wednesday's Berserk Button when Mrs. Quaint pulls her pigtails while holding her and Pugsley at gunpoint. AWTHOR.png|Arthur Read's berserk button is hit, furiously punching D.W. in the arm for throwing his model plane out the window and breaking it after telling her countless times not to touch it. Ms. Keane's rage at her class.PNG|Ms. Keane pissed off, snapping and ranting at her class, when they didn't pass their test and gave them a bad report card for not reviewing and studying. vlcsnap-2018-06-11-13h46m11s65.png|Roger Rabbit's berserk button Oiver Twist attacks Noah Claypole.jpg|Oliver Twist attacks Noah Claypole, after his mother is insulted by the older boy. Derek_mad.sized.jpg|Prince Derek's berserk button, after seeing that Odette has died due to Rothbart's curse. Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-5615.jpg|Owen Grady reaching the end of his rope as he furiously knocking the dinosaur models off the table, when Claire Dearing rejects the killing of The Indominus Rex. Merida fury.png|Merida furiously slashing the family tapestry, fed up with her mother constantly orders her. Brutal vs Brutal-13.jpg|Chuck's berserk button, after the Goliath Pig smashed his ninja weapon. indiana-jones-last-crusade-movie-screencaps.com-5946.jpg|Indiana Jones' berserk button, when his father calls him 'Junior', during an argument. Violet Parr Enraged.png|Violet Parr's Berserk Button when she found out that her father told Rick Dicker to completely erase Tony's memory of her (rather than just him recognizing her in her Super Suit). bandicam 2018-08-09 16-47-20-467.jpg|T.K.O.'s berserk button for seeing Shadowy Figure and he tries to kill him Grandpa Longneck angry at Cera's dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck's berserk button when Mr. Threehorn insulted his grandson Littlefoot over the water in the river wasted caused by the bullies Hyp, Nod and Mutt. Kratos rage.png|Kratos' berserk button. SpongeBob snapping and and strangling Mr. Krabs.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants' berserk button. Esme Hoggett glaring Rex.jpg|Esme Hoggett glares angrily at Rex for biting her husband's hand who was trying to break him and Fly from fighting over Babe herding the sheep. Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png|Sunset Shimmer lost her temper and snaps at Flim and Flam yelling, "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PARAKEET!!" who offered her a free prize-out and she refused it, as she slapped it right out of Flam's hands. Giga-Bowser.jpg|Bowser's berserk button in his Giga Bowser form Videos The Addams Family Wednesday and Pugsley use booby traps to capture Mrs. Quaint|Wednesday's Berserk Button when Mrs. Quaint pulls her pigtails while holding her and Pugsley at gunpoint. Twilight_Yells_at_Pinkie_(And_Gets_Captured_by_Tempest)_My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_Full_HD|Twilight Sparkle being disowned by her friends for stealing the pearl at Seaquestria, which she thought would save Equestria not only that she even lashed out at them that she'd be better without friends, thus putting a strain in their friendship and testing it. ROBIN GETS BAT-OWNED.|Robin's Berserk Button when he tells Batman that he doesn't need his help after a harsh argument with him about Poison Ivy's kiss. Sunset shimmer goes mad because of Flim and Flam|Sunset Shimmer lost her temper and snaps at Flim and Flam yelling, "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PARAKEET!!" who offered her a free prize-out and she refused it, as she slapped it right out of Flam's hands. Category:Galleries